Genes
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: <html><head></head>Light se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a embarazar a L. Advertencias: Yaoi, Mpreg.</html>


_**Título: Genes**_

_**Summary: Light se lo pensaría 2 veces antes de volver a embarazar a L.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no son míos…pero ya verán cuando encuentre una Death Note que si funcionen. Los primeros en caer serán, bueno, pues tengo que pensar eso muy seriamente ¡WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, tal vez me he juntado mucho con Light…pero no le digan a L-chan que es capaz de pedir prestada la Death Note de Ryuk y escribir mi nombre e.e**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Genes<strong>_

_**Capitulo Único.**_

¡Oh diablos!, como dolía…definitivamente si Light no lo había matado a él, él lo mataría.

Aunque claramente se lo pediría a Ryuk. Él no pensaba mancharse las manos con el que ahora era su esposo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-jadeo. O gritó. Diablos, ya ni él mismo sabia que hacía. Lo único que podía hacer era maldecir a Light y a sus estúpidos espermatozoides. Seeh, tal vez también lo habían invadido espermatozoides "Kira" para hacerlo sufrir. Debería encerrarlo en prisión por eso.

¿Qué cómo había llegado a aquel horrible lugar de nombre hospital en el que ahora mismo se encontraba dando a luz?

Bueno, pues cuando al maldito de su esposo se le había ocurrido seducirlo para que le abriera las piernas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba. No había sido una violación. Ni tampoco sexo voluntario. Ni tampoco se le podía, si es que podía categorizarse como "hacer el amor". No, no podía.

Más bien, esto no tenia nombre… ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera cabía posibilidad alguna de que fuera a quedar embarazado y era hasta algo antinatural su estado actual.

Ya sabía ahora el porqué, el degenerado shinigami se había reído. Y sí, lo había llamado degenerado porque juraba que mientras lo hacía con Light, sentía que lo tocaban por otros lados y juraba que no había sido Light.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA, YA SÁQUENLE ESO!-Ese había sido Mello. Vaya, ya hasta parecía que Mello era el que estaba teniendo un hijo y no él. Pues su sucesor gritaba y gritaba por él.

-Ryuuzaki, aguanta, ya casi viene-dijo Light. L se le quedo mirando mientras jadeaba adolorido.

-Light-kun-dijo tranquilo-Cuando salga de aquí...-paro repentinamente antes de tomar aire- ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ¿CÓMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ESTE TAN TRANQUILO? ¡SI ESTO DUELE COMO LOS MIL KIRAS! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE SOBREVIVA A ESTO? ¡SI NI SIQUIERA HE COMIDO UN DESGRACIADO DULCE!- Y eso último era verdad. Light no lo había dejado comer dulces durante su embarazo. No había probado un mendigo dulce durante estos 9 meses. Pues estaba siendo vigilado constantemente. Oh, claro que se vengaría del desgraciado doctor que le había dicho a Light, que no podía comer dulces durante el embarazo. Ya que si de por si era extraño que un hombre se embarazara, su glucosa estaba muy alta y eso había podido hacer que su futuro hijo en proceso de nacimiento naciera diabético.

Salió de sus pensamientos para observar a su esposo. Light se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto en donde se encontraba dando a luz deprimido siendo consolado por Sayu. Se dedico a observar toda la blanquecina habitación. Había por lo menos 4 doctores, Light estaba allí, Mello también, Near igual, Sochiro Yagami, Sachiko que estaba emocionada por ser abuela, Watari, Mikami, Misa viendo por entre sus piernas como sacaban a su bebe, Matsuda con una cámara grabando todo…¡ALTO! ¿¡MATSUDA CON UNA CÁMARA GRABANDO TODO?! ¡¿Y QUE DIABLOS HACIA AMANE VIENDO COMO LE SACABAN A SU HIJO?! ¿¡Y QUE DIABLOS HACÍAN TODAS ESA PERSONAS AHÍ!? ¡JURABA QUE HASTA RYUK ESTABA AHÍ PRESENTE!

-Light-kun…-llamo adorablemente a su esposo. Light esperanzado se levanto corriendo para tomarlo de la mano.

-¿Si, Ryuuzaki?-pregunto feliz

L cambio su mirada a una de ultratumba y grito.

-¿¡QUE ES LO QUE HACEN TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS AQUÍ?!-gruño.

-¡N-NO LO SEEEEEEEEEÉ!-se defendió Light como magdalena a moco tendido.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Grite con más fuerza, el bebe sale más rápido!-animo el doctor.

Basta decir, que L, no lo ignoro.

-De pura casualidad, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-cuestiono Light con un brillo rojo en los ojos, olvidándose de L por el momento.

-Fulanito Pancracio I-contesto orgulloso el doctor. Mientras a sus asistentes les salía una gota en la sien.

Light dedujo, entonces, que ese sería el nombre más ridículo que escribiría en la Death Note.

-Bien, solo puje un poco mas y terminamos-ordeno el doctor, ignorando el hecho de que estuviera trayendo al mundo a hijo/a de Light Yagami, alias; "KIRA" Y L Lawliet, alias; el mejor detective del mundo "L" y que después de ello. Moriría. Por capricho del papá de la futura criatura.

-¡AHHHHHH!- Y con ese último grito de dolor, la criatura nació.

-Anda, pero si es el "grumo" de la foto del ultrasonido-afirmo Mello.

-Más bien diría "gruma"-reafirmo Near.

-¿Es una niña?-pregunto Light.- ¡No te atrevas Mello!-mascullo al ver al sucesor de su marido dándole un dulce a este.

-Confirmado, es una niña-dijo el doctor.

-¡TOMENLA! ¡PAGUEN, GANE LA APUESTA!-grito ¿Matsuda?

-¡Joder!, apostaba a que iba a ser niño-mascullo el nuevo abuelito Sochiro.

-Te dije que no apostaras-rebatió Sachiko.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué apostaste padre?-pregunto Sayu.

-La casa…-contesto nervioso.

-Qué bueno que hace tiempo que ya no vivo ahí-se alivio Light.

-¡No!, he perdido mis chocolates-se quejo Mello.

-No puedo creer que hayas apostado MIS videojuegos-gruño Matt a Mello.

-Tranquilízate, tambien aposte con los bloques de Near y los dulces confiscados de L-sama-dijo Mello.

-Mello, morirás-afirmo Matt- Al menos tanto Roger como Watari fueron cuerdos y no apostaron nada-suspiro.

-¿Cómo que no? Es solo que ellos fueron más cuerdos al apostar $50 cada uno-contesto Mello

-¿Y tú que apostaste Amane?-cuestionaron Mello y Matt.

-¿Qué es "apostrar"?-pregunto Misa.

Mello y Matt se dirigieron una mirada.

-¡Olvídalo!-

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar?-preguntaron todos a los nuevos padres.

-¡KIRA!-grito Mikami.

-¡NO!-negaron L, Mello, Near, Matt, Watari, Sochiro, Sachiko, Sayu y Matsuda.

-Eh, ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Light quien se sintió ligeramente ofendido.

-¿Qué te parece llamar a tu hija como el asesino serial más famoso?-cuestiono Sochiro quien ignoraba que su hijo era dicho asesino. Junto con Sayu, Sachiko y Matsuda, claro.

-¿Qué tal Naomi? Ella era una buena agente-dijo Mello.

Matt lo miro mal.

-¿Cuándo dices "buena" te refieres a su trabajo ó a "esa" otra cosa?-cuestiono con recelo.

-¡A su trabajo!-afirmo Mello.- ¿Cómo osan pensar así de mi?-dramatizo.

-Ehhhhhhh…-exclamaron todos los individuos allí, sip, hasta los doctores.

-Ehhh, ya que esto es privado, nos retiramos-anunciaron los doctores. Saliendo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Enserio? Watari, L-sama-se quejo.

Watari cambio de tema.

-Ciertamente Naomi es un nombre bonito, L-sama-opino.

-Tal vez…

-¡NO!-interrumpió Light, no llamaría a su hija así. Oh no.

-¡Misa-Misa tiene uno! ¿Qué tal Lighta?-pregunto.

Todos voltearon a verla raro.

-Definitivamente no.-contesto Light antes de que todos la mataran ahí mismo.

-¿Y si combinamos los nombres de Light y Ryuuzaki?-pregunto Near.

-Para ser una idea del enano no suena mal-concordó Mello.

-¿Y que saldría?-cuestionaron.

-Bueno, si tomamos la L de Elle, y la unimos con el "Kira"…-decía Mello.

-Aguarda un momento, ¿Por qué Kira?-cuestiono inocentemente Matsuda.

-Porque… porque, Kira fue acusado de ser Kira y como es un nombre para niña… ¿Qué tal Lira?-

-Insisto, ¿pero porque Light-kun...?-volvía a preguntar Matsuda.

-Que te calles-ordeno Mello.

Matsuda callo.

Light y L levantaron una ceja al mismo tiempo. No sonaba tan mal.

-¿Lira Yagami…?-empezó Sochiro.

-Law…-Mello fue embestido por Near y Matt.

-Con Yagami está bien-rio Matt.

-Ciertamente-intervino Watari-Ya que estamos en Japón, solo es un apellido.

Light cruzo los brazos refunfuñando. ¡Había estado tan cerca!

Todos los individuos presentes voltearon a ver a la recién nacida.

-¡Bienvenida al mundo Lira Yagami!-

-Lawliet…-susurraron L, Watari, Mello, Near y Matt.

-¡Eh! ¡Me pido ser el padrino!-dijo Mello.

Fin~

* * *

><p>¡Al fin!, ¡Al fin lo acabe! Esto lo había escrito hace unos años atrás. Sin embargo nunca lo termine, entonces me propuse subir si quiera un aporte de Death Note de mi parte y aquí está. Espero que les haya sacado alguna risa siquiera, oh y posiblemente tenga continuación.<p>

Respecto al nombre… Bueno, era muy obvio xD Y me decidí a que fuera niña porque Light era muy machista, haber si así se le ablanda el corazón. Sobre la descripción de la bebé, pues, la pondré en la continuación.

Sayo~

¡Dejen review!


End file.
